How they met
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: My version of how Mary-Lynette and Ash met. Also how James, and Poppy met.
1. Cute bum

hey everyone,  
>this is my newest story at the moment and I hope you like it. Review if you hate it, I wanna know. Though I do hope you like it. Haha. :D<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you." I said as I drifted to sleep. Christopher said he loved me too and began stroking my hip softly. A shiver of pleasure went through my body. Christopher pulled me closer and I soon fell asleep in his warm comforting embrace.<p>

Around 3am I woke up as lightning flashed across the sky, deep thunder followed behind it. I was a little freaked out. Thunder had always scared me, so I reached over to wake Christopher. The only thing there was the empty sheets though. I hurriedly got out of bed.

As I walked I glanced around, hoping I would see Chris. Then I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and punched whoever it was. Please don't be Chris, I thought.

"What the hell?" I heard a very pissed off Tristian ask me.

"I am so sorry." I cried, as Tristian began rubbing his nose. I guess that is where I hit him. Suddenly I felt another hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see who it was before hitting anyone. When I looked I saw my friend Hannah.

"Are you ok?" She asked with wide green eyes.

"I'm fine, Tristian just scared me." I said to her, then Poppy came running out of her room, with her copper curls bouncing and her emerald green eyes wide.

"What's going on? Who died?" She asked loudly. I realized she was serious, she believed someone had died. I guess from all the yelling it makes sense. She was shaking like a leaf, in her little bunny slippers.

"Nobody is hurt or-"I started to say, but Tristian cut me off.

"Nobody is hurt!" He scoffed.

"I'm hurt." He whined.

"Fine, how about I rephrase that." I said to appease him. He nodded his head as if to say go ahead.

"No one that matters is hurt." I said as I watched Hannah and Poppy try not to laugh. He had a confused look on his face, because he hadn't realized what I said yet. Then recognition dawned and he gave me an annoyed look.

"Hey! That's not true! I matter a lot!" He cried.

"Of course you matter." I said sarcastically.

"Now does anyone know where Christopher is?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know where he is, and I can't find Alec either. Hannah said with sad green eyes. Here orange hair was messily framing her gorgeous face.

"I can't find Dimitri either." Poppy said sadly. Her emerald green eyes glistened with tears. Even when sad she was adorable. She looked like an elf, a little nature elf. She would fit right in at the forest. With her almond shaped eyes, and bouncy copper curls. She was so full of life, and beautiful. Of course if I said all this she would deny it. I wish I could be as pretty as her or Hannah. I have straight black hair that goes to the middle of my back. My eyes are a stormy grey, and I'm tall and graceful, but nowhere near as amazing as them.

We all burst into tears, because we didn't know where the guys were. Tristian looked uncomfortable. Apparently he didn't know how to handle three 17 year old hormonal girls.

A few minutes later we finally calmed down and decided to go look around for the guys. You think they would have heard our yelling if they were here, but you never know. The storm could have drowned it out. Just as I thought that, a huge boom sounded, and lightning flashed. Me, Poppy, and Hannah screamed. Then we heard the guys yelling our names, and the echoing sound of footsteps on the stairs.

I felt arms snake around my waist, and I sighed in relief as I turned and wrapped my arms around Christopher's neck. Hannah and Poppy did the same. We stood there in each other's arms for a few moments, and I noticed how uncomfortable and lonely Tristian looked, until his girlfriend Leila came out of their room and walked to his side. He leaned down to kiss her cheek then rested his head on top of hers.

I heard more footsteps on the stairs, and then I saw four amazing boys standing there. The first one had blonde hair with green eyes. No blue, wait no purple. They seemed to be changing every second. The second had dark brown hair and smoky grey eyes. His hair was like silk, and flopped in his eyes. The next one had black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The last one had an air of confidence. His blonde hair was so light it could be called white, but it wasn't white from age or anything because surely the most he could be was around 19. The other three were probably 18.

"_Perfect age for you."_ My alter ego thought to me, see she believed she could have any guy she wanted. In real life that was far from the truth though. The only person I had ever told about me talking to my alter ego, and thinking she talked back, that person had called me crazy. Then this person had the nerve to try and get me locked away in a loony bin! Luckily my mom had recently married a rich man, and he had the money to make everything go away. Wait off topic, I thought as I ran through the recent events. Ok back to those handsome men.

"_**I love Christopher though."**_ I told my ego. How about we call her Lucy, yeah that will work.

"_He is so hot though. Way better than Christopher."_ Lucy said to me.

"_**True. Wait no shut up!"**_ I said to Lucy as I looked at Poppy, Hannah, and Leila. Lucy quieted down, and I noticed that the girls looked distracted. Maybe they are thinking about how hot those guys are while their boyfriends are right there, I thought. Hopefully, because then I won't feel as bad.

All the handsome men looked panicky, I noticed then the one with the changing eyes asked,

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?" He cares, I thought happily. It didn't seem as if anyone was going to answer him so I turned towards him.

"Everyone is fine. I Poppy Hannah, and Leila just got scared by the storm. I'm Mary-Lynette by the way." I said, and each girl had waved as I said their name.

"That's Tristian by the way." I said as I pointed at him. The guy with the white blonde hair stepped forward.

"I am Seth. This is James." He said. James was the one with grey eyes.

"This is Corin." He said as he pointed at the one with brown eyes.

"And this is Ash." He said when he pointed at the last one, the one with changing eyes. Ash, I thought. It suits him. I saw Poppy and James staring at each other, and Hannah and Seth were watching each other. Corin and Leila were staring at each other. Seth looked away from Hannah.

"Why don't we all go downstairs?" He suggested. We all nodded and trailed down the stairs behind him and the others. I was behind Ash and I couldn't help but notice how cute his bum was. I leaned over to Poppy and whispered in her ear,

"Damn, that boy has a nice bum." She giggled then turned back to stare at James. I glanced over at Christopher and saw him watching me, he looked angry and I quickly looked away.

When we walked into the living room all they guys sat down and took up all the room on the couches. Me and the rest of the girls walked over to sit in front of the fireplace, but Christopher grabbed my hand, Tristian grabbed Leila's hand, Dimitri grabbed Poppy's hand, and Alec grabbed Hannah's then they pulled us down to sit on their laps. It was a very possessive move and it bothered me because they usually didn't act like this.

"Well how much do they know?" Seth asked Chris, Dimitri, and Alec. They all looked back and forth between each other than Alec sighed and said,

"We didn't want to involve them, so they know nothing." Me Poppy Hannah and Leila pulled away from them and moved to stand on the other side of the room, beside the other couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" We said together, as we glared at them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bold Italic=<em>** what Mare says to alter ego (a.k.a Lucy)  
><em>Italic=<em>What alter ego says to Mare (alter ego a.k.a Lucy)

Please review! Even if you hate it! Cause I wanna hear your thoughts.


	2. Soul mates

"Look just calm down." Christopher said as him Alec, and Dimitri took a few steps towards us. We glared at them and they shrank back.

"No! Stay away from us. Don't touch is until you tell us what is going on." Poppy said as she stamped her foot. I shook with silent laughter. Apparently it wasn't as silent as I thought though because Poppy turned and stuck her tongue out at me. I poked her, and then she bumped my shoulder. As we began taking turns slapping each other's arms everyone began getting annoyed. Leila stepped between us and grabbed our hands in midair.

"Can you two stop acting like children for five minutes please?" Leila asked in a pissed off voice. She was always a motherly figure for us since she was older. I Poppy, and Hannah were 17, Christopher, Dimitri, and Alec were 19, Tristian was 23, and Leila was 22.

"Sorry." I and Poppy whispered to her. She sighed and nodded her head then released our hands. We turned back to the boys, crossed our arms, and began tapping our foot on the floor, as we waited for them to start explaining. They seemed reluctant to say anything and we began getting mad after around 5 minutes of them looking stupidly at each other and waiting for someone else to say something.

"I have an idea. How about I take Hannah and explain to her. Ash takes Mary-Lynette to explain. James takes Poppy to explain, and Coring takes Leila to explain. Since you guys seem unlikely to actually say anything to them." Seth said as he stood up.

"No!" Dimitri, Alec, Tristian, and Christopher yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you think! Since you aren't going to explain, we are going with them." Leila snapped at them. The boys grabbed our hands and pulled us each into different rooms. Holding Ash's hand was a sensational feeling. I never wanted to let go. He led me to the bed in my room, and I sat on the edge with my hands folded on my lap. He hesitantly sat beside me.

"Ok so this is going to sound very crazy and you probably won't believe me at first, but I want you to know. It is all real." He said as he gently took my hand.

"Ok, I will believe you. I promise, so explain." I said as I stared into is beautiful eyes.

"I'm a vampire." He whispered as he reached a hand to my face and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. My eyes widened as I saw the complete honesty in his eyes. I closed my eyes, as it fully settled, he was a vampire. I opened my eyes and nodded my head as a way to say continue, because I couldn't trust my voice.

"Ok well there are witches, vampires, werewolves, and even vampire hunters. Many of them hate each other and there are feuds between them. Then there is circle daybreak, which is a group dedicated to peace and harmony between humans, and all the other species. Then there is the soul mate principle, which is when you meet your other half. You would do anything for them, and be anything for them." He said as he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

He was saying something else but I wasn't listening. I was fighting back the tears, because the way he had looked when he said soul mates, he had to know what it felt like. I noticed he had stopped talking and I felt a tear go down my cheek. I reached my hand up to swipe it away as fast as possible but he saw it anyway. He stared intently at me for a moment, then leaned forward slowly and kissed me softly.

"_Whoa! Go Mare! Getting some action from the hottie!" _Lucy yelled in my head.

"_**Not the time!" **_ I yelled at Lucy. She huffed then went quiet. Thank god I thought then I refocused my attention on Ash.

I hadn't realized it but I had been kissing him back, and it felt right, and perfect. I placed my arms around his shoulders, as he moved his arms around my waist. He pulled my body closer to him, and I ran my hand through his silky hair. We pulled away gasping for breath.

"You're my soul mate." He whispered in my ear.

"Really? Wait what about Christopher?" I asked him. He flinched when I said Christopher's name and I instantly wanted to comfort him.

"Well the pull of the soul mate connection is to strong, we would end up together no matter what." He said quietly.

"I feel that pull, and I want to be close to you, I want you. I want to be with you." I whispered. He pulled me close to him again and I kissed his cheek softly.

"It is ok if you don't say this back, it may seem soon, but I love you already." He said to me. My eyes widened, and I gasped. For a moment I sat there stunned, and then I realized I did love him already. He looked down and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I realized it had been a long silence, and then I put my hand on his cheek, and said,

"I love you too." He looked up at me with adoration.

"Would you like to sleep? It is around 5am." He asked me.

"Sure." I said as I leaned back and placed my head on the pillow. I rolled onto my side, and felt the bed move as he got off. I heard his retreating footsteps and I felt a pang in my chest.

"Stay, please." I whispered to him. I looked over at him and saw him nod his head. He walked over and lay behind me. I curled my body into him and I felt him kiss my forehead and say,

"I love you." I smiled and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Author note very important

Hey people,  
>Well sorry for an authors note so soon in the story, but i wanted to thank "lamia vampress" for being my very first reviewer! Your review was so amazing, and made me feel awesome. It was so sweet, thanks so much.<p>

Anyone reading this should go read "Love aboard the Priam" by "untamed loner" cause it is absolutely amazing! You should also read "Cut love" by "lamia vampress" cause that is also an awesome story. They are both amazing writers and definitely tied for first in my favorite authors. I cant choose which I like better.

Remember there is no sense of reading them if you are not going to review, so make sure you do review. Tell them how awesome they are and show them some love. They deserve it.

If you know of a really good story, tell me about it, cause Im always looking for new ones to read. If you have a story you wrote that you want me to read, then tell me about it.

Ok if you dont like my story tell me, I wont take it personally or be offended, or bad mouth you (ok i might, but I wont post a note about you or say it to you directly. Ill just complain about you to my friends.)

Now if you are going to give an ignorant mean review to "untamed loner" or "lamia vampress" that is different. Dont say anything about their stories because they are great writers. Only say something if you are going to be nice. They dont need their perfect stories ruined by your horrid reviews. if you have something to say about, I promise ill find out and most definitely be saying something. So absolutely no bad reviews to them!

If you have problems with this then too bad i dont give a flying fuck. So get over it! Sorry if i may seem like a bitch because of this, but I am just warning you.

I do wanna hear bad reviews about my stories, because they help me a lot. I also want good ones though, so please review! Thanks everyone if you actually took the time to read all this.

i am going to be trying to update 2 or 3 times a week if i can, but if i cant for some reason i will most definitely have a good reason.

Again, thanks so much to "lamia vampress" for being my first reviewer. Love you girlie!

Byess hunni bunches.


End file.
